


Maybe you can owe me

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Taking Care of Someone, There's only One Bed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: You can never step into the same river twice, but Tenzo discovers if you jump into it once, your senpai might take pity on you when you end up without a bed for the night because of it.





	Maybe you can owe me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt of "first time cuddles". Also I've never done "oh no there's only one bed we'll have to share" in a fic before, which felt like an oversight. 
> 
> Partly inspired by this Treburg fanart of them: https://treburg.tumblr.com/post/176806697094/icha-icha-kakatens.

Despite the half hour trying to dry his hair, warming himself up on the fire Kakashi made, Tenzo was still freezing. It had been a mistake to jump straight into the river, even if it stopped their target getting away, even if he had successfully killed him because of it. He was soaked, all his kit was soaked, the water was freezing despite the uncurling leaves on the trees. 

Kakashi's first response, when he got out of the water, was to laugh at him. Not even a "good job" for getting their man. Just laughter and a comment about how he looked like a drowned cat. Jerk.

Tenzo's futon was drying on a nearby tree, along with the rest of his gear. He was going to have to sleep on the ground. He'd live but it was going to be a miserable experience, and all his own fault. Kakashi's towel was draped on his head, he'd given up trying to dry his hair any further. Water dripped down his back, made him shiver before a pair of hands suddenly grabbed the towel and started aggressively drying his hair.

"Ow, hey!"

"You're not doing it properly." Tenzo grumbled but Kakashi continued anyway, before removing the towel and hanging it up with everything else. "You can't go around with wet hair, you'll get a cold. Even if idiots can't catch them, you might be the exception."

"Very funny."

"Hey, I'm not the one who jumped into a river with all my kit on." He'd remember this when Kakashi next did something stupid, make sure he crowed about it. "Anyway, you need to sleep. The futon is ready, so go ahead and get in." Tenzo paused. He looked over at Kakashi's futon, next to the fire, all set up while he'd been busy drying off. He stared at it for a moment longer, before realising that Kakashi was telling him to take his bed.

"Kakashi-senpai, I can't sleep in your futon."

"Why not? It's perfectly clean." 

"Not that! You're my superior, I can't make you sleep on the ground. It'd be disrespectful."

"Huh? I don't care about that, just take it. You're cold, aren't you?" He was, but forcing his senpai to sleep on the ground because he'd done something rash and lost his bed for the night in the process wasn't right. The thought alone made Tenzo feel guilty. He couldn't imagine how much more guilty he'd feel if he actually did it.

"No, I'm fine. Please take the futon."

"Tenzo, just get in already." 

"I appreciate your consideration, but I refuse." 

"Seriously?" Kakashi sighed, heavily, before going over, pulling the blanket open and getting in. Oh, good, Kakashi actually listened to him! Although Tenzo immediately regretted he had when he looked at the ground. So many tiny rocks to jab into him. The air was so cold. He'd be up all night. Still, there was no way he could make Kakashi sleep on the bare ground. 

"Oi, Tenzo, come here." With a wave of his hand, Kakashi summoned him over and he followed his command on instinct. "Closer. Take off that." Tenzo frowned but took his happuri off anyway as he crouched down closer.

"Did you want something – hey!" As soon as Kakashi pulled him down on top of him Tenzo cursed his own stupidity, and also Kakashi. Of course he was going to do something stupid to tease him further, and he'd fallen for it like the idiot he was. "What are you doing?" Kakashi didn't reply until he'd pulled the covers over Tenzo too, then pulled him in close against his chest. 

"Solving a problem." Tenzo flushed at how close he was, face pressed up against Kakashi's chest. Close enough to smell Kakashi properly, feel his body heat seeping into him, a thought that made him blush even more. He really, really shouldn't let Kakashi tease him like this. Even as one arm wrapped around him, the other hand resting on the top of his head, Tenzo didn't get up like he knew he should. He leaned in instead, tucked his head under Kakashi's chin even as he protested. 

"We shouldn't..."

"What, you want to sleep on rocks in the cold? I'm just being responsible, it's easier to share like this." That seemed unlikely, but he really didn't want to sleep on the ground. He did want to be this close to Kakashi, and felt guilty about taking advantage of his senpai's generous nature like this. It wasn't something any of his other senpais ever did for him, but Kakashi was always kinder than the rest of them. Even if he was a teasing jerk too. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Kakashi patted his head lightly, let his hand cup the back of his head afterwards instead of pulling back. Tenzo let his hands hold onto Kakashi's chest curled in closer. Sometimes it was just easier to go with whatever crazy scheme Kakashi came up with. He might as well make the most of it.

"It's fine, you can owe me. Good night."


End file.
